The Years Past Sugu and Tats
by Sage Mistri
Summary: The first encounter of Suguru and Tatsuha and what happned in the years after.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Gravitation… T-T

**AN - **I've had this idea for a long time and I **was **gonna do Touma first, but Tatsuha seemed more interesting and I like him better, so, yeah… Hope you enjoy this.

**Summary - **The first encounter of Suguru and Tatsuha and what happened in the years after.

**Pairing - **Slight Tatsuha / Suguru, but only if you want it to be. I went with more of a friendship approach, why,'cause Shu/Su is **so **much cuter! Or how 'bout Taki/Su? ...Eh? Don't like it? Fine...just a suggestion.

_**The Years Past - Suguru and Tatsuha**_

_Chapter One _

A frustrated childish sigh amidst the laughing, talking and gossiping of adults, which was carelessly missed. The Seguchi family had once again thrown another one of their fancy parties, inviting all those famous or multi-millionaire style people and, for some strange reason, the little talked about Uesugi family, a family that certainly **did not **fit in any of those categories. Though, nonetheless, they came, but the little boy had yet to see them. His cousin had told him that only the youngest and oldest of the children were coming, the father taking to staying home and keeping the middle child, Eiri, with him.

The little boy sighed once again. His cousin, Touma, didn't mind being smothered by all those stuck-up, rich people, but Suguru sure did. Being pulled along only to meet smelly and make-up plastered people at every step was **not **how he'd like to spend his night. No, he could have been watching cartoons at home, with his friends, which reminded him…why couldn't they come! They were even older than him! Suguru was just a small five-year-old, what did people want with him?

But, though he thought all these things, he said none aloud, knowing his cousin would be very disappointed with his whining. But, that still didn't stop him from groaning and sighing and doing anything and everything that showed he **did not **want to be here. It went unnoticed and Suguru wasn't surprised. Who'd listen to a little five-year-old an- Hey…What was that?

…(Tug) … (Tug) …

"What?" Suguru muttered, twisting his head around to look behind him. His vision was immediately filled with light blue eyes. Suguru blinked. "Wha!" He cried, jumping back in shock, after the long delay.

His cousin immediately set him right softly and went right back to his conversation.

Suguru glared at him a moment, before sighing and looking back down, this time seeing a boy not much bigger then himself standing before him.

He blinked as did the other boy.

"…Hey there!" The boy replied cheerfully, waving slightly. "What's your name?"

"Uh…it's Suguru." The green-haired boy replied, staring at the other black-haired boy suspiciously. He subconsciously gripped his cousin's hand tighter.

"Oh…that's a cool name!" The boy replied, just as cheerfully as before. "Mine's Tatsuha. Tatsuha Uesugi. Mika's little brother."

"Mi…ka?" Suguru muttered, testing the name out.

"Uh huh." Suguru said, nodding rapidly. "Do you know her?"

"Yeah…" Suguru stated, smirking slightly. "She's the one my cousin likes."

At this moment, Tatsuha smile faded into a look of confusion. "Your Mr. Seguchi's cousin?"

"Uh…yeah…" Suguru replied nervously, smirk now gone.

"Seriously?" And you could see Tatsuha's eyes light up.

"Um…yeah…" Suguru mumbled nodding, a bit afraid of what the boy would do next.

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting you!" Tatsuha cried happily as he glomped Suguru, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Uh…uh…" Suguru muttered nervously when the boy had showed no signs of letting go **or **getting up.

Tatsuha looked up at the other, chin on chest, arms still around the other's waist. "Are you okay?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Suguru turned face, gently trying to ease the other, hyper boy off. "Yeah, I'm f-fine." He stuttered.

The other gave him a look. "You don't look fiiiiine! Hey, what the!" Tatsuha cried as he was pulled off Suguru by his collar, landing him on his bottom on the floor. "Hey-" He started out angrily, but when seeing the frown on his sister's face, stopped. "M-Mika." He stuttered nervously. "H-How ya doing, sis?"

"Tats." The brunette nodded. "Now, what were you doing to that poor boy?" Mika asked, nodding towards Suguru, who was now sitting up while watching curiously.

Tatsuha blinked. "I was hugging him." He answered simply.

"But why?" The sister asked, resisting the urge to roll her eyes

"Why? Well, 'cause I was glad to see him, of course."

"Yes, I'm sure he's glad to meet you, too, but are you sure he **wants **to get hugged, especially when you just met." Mika explained, now kneeling in front of her brother.

"But…everyone **s'possed **to like hugs!" Tatsuha cried, defending himself.

"Eiri doesn't."

"Oh…oh, yeah."

"Good, now apologize."

"Okay…" Tatsuha muttered, sighing before turning to the young boy in front of him. Bowing, with hands by his sides, he apologized. "I'm really very sorry. I did not know you would not have liked what I had done. Forgive me." The boy spit off, almost mechanically, like he'd done it a million times before. Though, he still said it in an sincere tone.

"Uh…it's o-okay." Suguru muttered, sweat dropping slightly.

The head snapped up. "Re-" But before he could even get another syllable out, his sister pushed him back into a bow. "I'm mean…No, I _really _mu-" He got cut off, most likely because he had added a sarcastic tone.

"Tats…" Mika warned.

Tatsuha sighed. "No…I really must say sorry."

"Uh…all right?" Suguru muttered, sweat drop growing.

"All right." Mika said finally. "You may stand."

Tatsuha sighed as he stood back up, rolling his eyes. "Finally…"

Mika smiled, said something to the male blonde she was talking to and walked off, leaving the boys in complete silence. Tatsuha refused to meet the others eyes in embarrassment of his sister's intrusion and Suguru was inwardly debating about what to do next. Well, as much as a five-year-old can debate.

Finally, he sighed. "Uh…Tatsuha?" Suguru asked reluctantly, still a bit embarrassed at all that had happened.

The bigger boy, in height of course, seemed to brighten slightly at his name and he turned slowly to Suguru. "Yeah…?" Tatsuha asked, hope shining clearly in his voice.

He received no answer, instead was given a hug.

Tatsuha instantly began grinning again, hugging the green-haired boy back.

"Thanks…" Suguru mumbled sincerely, but quickly added. "For taking my cousin away."

Tatsuha smiled, never once looking towards the boy as he remained in the childish embrace. "Does this mean we're friends now?" Tatsuha asked softly.

"Yeah…Tats-kun."

The boy nearly burst with joy and showed it by hugging tighter and crying shrilly. "Sugu-chan!"

"Uh…Tats-kun? L-Let go! It h-hurts!" Suguru cried out, trying to wiggle out of the others vice grip.

"Oh! Sorry!" Tatsuha cried, quickly letting go of the boy and commencing to bow very quickly. "Sorry!"

"Yeah…" Suguru muttered, trying to get the feeling back in his arms.

…

…

…

"Sugu-chan?" Tatsuha asked meekly, now standing straight, though with his head bowed.

"What?"

At the slightly soft, normal tone, Tatsuha peeked up at his new friend. "You know I love you…right?"

He was greeted with a grin and a shake of the head.

And thus began the friendship of the clones of the future Eiri Yuki and Soujiro Hawasaki. Let their friendship be better than the afore mentioned and one that doesn't cause _as much _destruction. Though, seeing as how the first thing they did was make a stink bomb and set it off, probably not. (sweat drop)

_To Be Continued_

**AN - **Just got two things to say. One, I've already finished the whole story and I'll be updating weekly and two; if you wanna know who Soujiro Hawasaki is, read my other story, 'The Sakis'. Oh, one more little, tiny thing...Does Taki/Su really sound that bad?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - **Nope…don't own it…dang it.

**AN - **SinceI don't know if we can answer to reviews, or whatever, so I'll just write a Author Note. Yay! Anyway, after reading the reviews I kinda saw that Suguru was Tohma's clone, but I guess I had sorta forgotten about that tiny detail...heh... Oh, well, what's done is done. I dunno why I forgot, don't ask, it's weird... But, I might make my next story Taki/Su, because it's cute and well, unlike some others, I really can't see Su being Seme and Taki being Uke, but I guess that's just me. And if you actually read this...wow...you're so nice! Anyway, on with the story!

**Summary - **The first encounter of Suguru and Tatsuha and what happened in the years after.

**Pairing - **Slight Tatsuha / Suguru, but only if you want it to be. I went with more of a friendship approach.

_**The Years Past - Suguru and Tatsuha**_

_Chapter Two_

…_Two Years Later…_

A cautious glance to the left and a cautious glance to the right, and there, he ran across the green yard, taking special care not to be seen. Once at the door, he snuck a glance at the second story first window and was relieved to find it closed. Smirking, knowing that his prey had no idea he was there, he took his spare key and opened the door, taking off his shoes as he did so.

No one seemed to be downstairs, good, and the only sound he could hear was the soft music of the piano. So, with another cautious glance into every room he passed, he headed towards the stairs, sidestepping all the creaky parts of the floor, until finally he reached his destination.

The stairs; the bane of his existence. This was the hard part, this was where his prey caught him and they went tumbling down, shrieking. But, this time he **was not **going to let that happen. So, he slowly inched up the stairs, eyeing the seventh and eighth ones with a suspicious eye. They were the ones that squeaked and he was sad to say his legs weren't long enough to jump over both. Though he worked out one thing, stepping to the farthest right of the seventh one and the farthest left of the next, he passed the evil; successful.

Sighing, he now had no reason to worry and he walked leisurely to the room he'd entered many times before in the last two years. Opening the door slowly, making sure it wouldn't squeak as many of the other things in the house did, he slipped in, leaving the door open.

And now, he had him in his sights and he inched closer…and closer…and now-

"Hey Tats-kun."

…Mission 'Scare Suguru on the 159th try - Failed.

"Aww…man! Sugu-chan! Can't you even **pretend **to be scared, just once!" Tatsuha asked, holding up a finger for emphasis as he took a seat on the piano…bench…thing, beside Suguru, only he was facing the other way. "…Well?" Tatsuha asked when the only sound that reached his ears was the of the piano.

"…Yeah, right." Suguru muttered, eyes closed as a small smile came to his face.

"Wha! Sugu-chan! You're so mean!" Tatsuha whined loudly, fake tears forming in his eyes.

Suguru didn't even falter, in expression or piano playing. "Coming from the guy that comes to scare me in the middle of my piano practice, when he **knows **he's not allowed."

"Well…I…uh…wanted to give you some company!"

"I don't need any company." Suguru replied, a small smirk coming into play. "Especially from an idiot like you!"

Tatsuha glared. "Hey, just because Eiri and Mika got all the brains of the family, doesn't mean you can blame me." He retorted as he turned his back on the other, crossing his arms in a pout.

Suguru only chuckled. "Right…"

…

…

Tatsuha snuck a glance toward the young pianist and saw, just like every time before, that Suguru was also staring. Smiling brightly, he turned back around and hugged the boy around the waist, allowing Suguru to continue playing. Suguru touched his head to Tatsuha's and knew the other was pleased, especially when the other squealed, quite girlishly, might I add.

But they remained silent, only the beautiful notes of the piano echoing across the near-empty room. Then, like always, Tatsuha's eyes became heavy, him having just come from school and before long, he found himself laying on the piano bench, head on the elder's lap, facing the piano.

His arms still around Suguru's waist, he looked up at his friend with half-lidded eyes. "Sugu-chan?" He asked, a bit softer than normal.

Suguru nodded.

"You know I love you…right?"

He was greeted with a grin and an energetic nod.

"Yay…" And then, he fell asleep.

And that is how it was when both were seven. Don't they just wanna make you go 'aww'.

_To Be Continued_

**AN - **That was pretty pointless, wasn't it? Yeah…thought so. Don't be afraid to tell me that, but still, it was sorta cute, right? ...No. It gets a semi-plot soon, don't worry, and when I say semi-plot, I seriously mean a very small plot. Pathetic, I know...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - **Nope…don't own it…dang it.

**Answers to Reviews - **Still dunno if we can seriously answer to reviews, so I'll do it like last time again...all in one slot. So, thank you all for reviewing! Ah...I feel so loved! And thanks to those people that don't think it's pointless, you're so kind! The _I love you _part at the end is cute, eh? Yeah...I like it, too. And if this fic inspires you to write anything, well, go on! As long as you say something about me inspiring you, I seriously don't care! Yup...so...read on!

**Summary - **The first encounter of Suguru and Tatsuha and what happened in the years after.

**Pairing - **Slight Tatsuha / Suguru, but only if you want it to be. I went with more of a friendship approach.

_**The Years Past - Suguru and Tatsuha**_

_Chapter Three_

…_Two Years Later…_

Tick…Tick…Tick…Ti-TWAMP!

"Huh! What!" Suguru cried, head snapping up as the loud 'snap' continued to resonate around the slightly empty room. Head turning this way and that in an out-of-character moment, his eyes finally locked with that of his tutor's cold grey eyes. "Uh…" Suguru muttered nervously, warily watching as his Master stepped back, frown in place.

But, the twinge on his forehead Suguru thought would come, never came and his tutor only sighed, plopping down on a chair of his own.

"Muh-Master?" Suguru asked, confused.

Running a hand though his black, messy hair, his tutor turned his gaze to the window, crossing his arms over the table they both sat at. "You've been spacing out lately, Suguru." He stated.

Suguru looked down. "Well, yes, but I'm really sor-"

"No, no, it's quite all right." His tutor reassured.

"If…if you say so, Master Asakura." Suguru muttered, glancing towards the clock once again, an action that his Master didn't miss.

Looking back at his apprentice, he narrowed his eyes. Glancing at the clock, he said, "3:28, afraid you'll miss him?"

"S-Sir?"

"They youngest Uesugi. You're always thinking about him, but he won't leave just because you're a few minutes late. Remember that next time and pay attention. Now…dismissed."

Suguru stumbled up quickly and bowed. "Sir." With that said, Asakura walked out and left Suguru to clean up his papers, one minute earlier then usual.

… … … …

BRRRIIING.

And with that one sound, all the students streamed out of their classrooms, forming an ocean of students in the small hallway. All through it, kids talked, actually shouted, to each other, trying to make themselves heard, while teachers sat in their classrooms and took a much needed breather. Though, in the middle of it all was a black-haired boy, quickly shoving his books into his locker and book bag as not to be late.

"Yo, Tatsuha!"

The boy's head snapped up and he turned with a grin to his friend Akin; a boy with black hair and bright golden eyes. "Hey Akin!" He shouted, zipping up his book bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Yeah, so, you coming later?" Akin asked, slinging his book bag over to his right shoulder from his left.

Tatsuha cringed. "Uh…well, you see…I'm s'possed to be somewhere right now…" He replied nervously, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Akin sighed. "How did I know…" He said, staring at his friend blankly.

"You better introduce us later, Tatsuha…" A feminine voice ordered.

Tatsuha smiled nervously at the new girl, Akin's twin, Kina. She looked the same, except she had violet eyes and blond hair, which hung loosely down to her neck. "I'm sorry Kina…but…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Just go on!" Kina ordered waving him away.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow!" Akin said before both he and his sister turned and walked away, disappearing in the sea of students.

Tatsuha grinned and ran off, hoping to still make it in time.

… … … …

A green blur ran through the hallways, excited that Master Asakura hadn't mortally wounded him **or **held him back late, and of course since Tatsuha was coming. He had all his papers bunched under his arms, the backs of few covered in little drawings and he was heading towards him room to put them up.

"Don't run on the stairs!" A scolding voice cried out as he passed an open door.

"'Kay, Miss D.A." Suguru reassured, though when the stairs did come, he ran down them, skipping two at a time without a second thought.

Finally, he reached his room and only stayed long enough to place his papers on the bed and change out of his training clothes into something more casual. He was just putting on his black shirt when the door bell rang.

"Dang." Suguru muttered as he left the room hurriedly. He made it just in time to see Miss D.A. let his friend in.

"Tats-kun." He greeted, nodding, once he slid to a stop in front of the boy.

"Sugu-chan!" Tatsuha cried shrilly, hugging the smaller boy tightly, knocking both to the ground.

"…Idiots…" They heard someone mutter and they both looked up into the hard, dark green eyes of Miss D.A.

"Ah…we are **not**, Aunty D.A." Tatsuha whined, sticking his tongue out.

D.A.'s right eyes twitched, but she decided not to comment, instead turning her gaze to Suguru. "Next time, listen to me and **don't **run down the stairs." And with that said, she turned on her heel and briskly walked away, leaving two **very **confused boys.

Both blinked.

"Did she…?" Tatsuha asked turning towards the boy under him.

"Show concern? I…think so." Suguru replied, head tilted to the side in confusion.

Tatsuha blinked again. "Wow…Hell **has **frozen over."

Suguru rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Now, get off, you're hurting me!" And with that said, he pushed the younger off.

Tatsuha provided no protest, but only glared. "Are you calling me fat?"

Suguru blinked from where he was standing at the glaring/pouting boy on the ground. "You do kno-"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. Bad comment. Let's go play video games already." Tatsuha said.

"All right then, get up." Suguru stated.

…

…

…

"You're not gonna get up, are you?" Suguru asked, staring blankly.

His only response was Tatsuha holding out his arms, teary-eyed.

…

"Pwease?"

"…Idiot." Suguru muttered, shaking his head and with that done, he turned on his heel to his room.

"Sugu-chan! You're so mean!" Tatsuha cried, picking himself up when Suguru was out of sight.

"Love you, too, Tats-kun!"

Tatsuha pouted and followed the pianist, grumbling.

Both never knew that their time of peace was about to be destroyed. Darkness descends very quickly after all and it will grip you tightly with fear.

_To Be Continued…_

**_AN - _**Yeah…don't have much to say here 'cept, well…actually nothing. And well, do you people actually like this story? Oh, and, don't hate me for the next chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - **Nope…don't own it…dang it.

**Reviews **- Uh...only 3 reviews? Man...I don't feel loved anymore... :( Oh, well... Thanks to all who did review. And yes Annie, you just might hate me...just don't kill me, k? Then you'd never know how it'd turn out!

**Summary - **The first encounter of Suguru and Tatsuha and what happened in the years after.

**Pairing - **Slight Tatsuha / Suguru, but only if you want it to be. I went with more of a friendship approach.

**Warnings - **Uh…yeah…rape…don't hurt me! And cussing…

_**The Years Past - Suguru and Tatsuha**_

_Chapter Four_

…_One And A Half Years Later…_

_Tatsuha POV_

_The darkness descended quickly  
__Once the news came  
__The fear and shock griped me  
__At what had come from a simple game_

It was fall, the season I had always hated for some reason and now, I knew why.

I was standing at the door to Sugu-chan's house, but I couldn't will myself to go in. It was weird, usually I'd be sneaking in or bursting in happily, sprouting off a sad poem, but, I guess, not today. Today, darkness had finally descended and now I think I knew why Eiri acts so cold.

But, I couldn't just stand here all day, I knew that, so I knocked, letting my arm fall back down once the task was completed.

The door opened and I looked up into Miss D.A.'s solemn face. I couldn't even think of a smart-ass comment. **This **really had effected us greatly.

"Tatsuha…" She started in her usual cold voice and then it became soft. "Be…gentle."

I nodded and began towards his room, my footsteps the only sound in this great mansion. That saddened me even more. The Cryn Mansion was usually bursting with life, but now, it lay dead.

All because of him…

_He had taken him  
__Mind, body, and soul  
__Taken him  
__Only wanting him to be sold_

My fists clenched and I felt as angry as I had when that fat idiot had picked on **my **Sugu-chan. Maybe even angrier.

How could that idiot do that to him, to us! He'd been family! This wasn't the way you were supposed to treat family. By doing that! That bastard, he'd freaking raped his own nephew! He'd raped my Sugu-chan!

I clenched my eyes shut, holding back tears and chocking back sobs. "Sugu-chan…"

_I hadn't been there then  
__ To help him through that time  
__And now I deeply regretted  
__Would he possibly die!_

I should have been there, I should of! But, I had stupid soccer practice, dang it! I should of skipped, I had the feeling! I knew **something **was going to happen, but Sugu-chan said no. I respected his wishes, but…

Oh, god! What if he…he died!

Another chocked sob escaped me.

I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened! I just wouldn't!

So, without a second though, I opened the door to his room, the sight I saw next causing me to freeze.

Sugu-chan…

He was lying in his bed, sideways, covers pulled up to his chin, but the damage was still visible. A slightly red gauze wrapped its way around his head. Hair stuck up at places because of this, a thing I usually would of found funny. A bruise was on his cheek and on the visible parts of his neck, I saw the imprints of fingers, where that bastard had most likely gripped him.

"Tats-kun?"

I gasped and my eyes locked with Sugu-chan's droopy ones. I nodded, not really knowing why I didn't say anything. I just couldn't, really.

"Tats-kun!" He cried out, voice cracking slightly. His eyes were half-lidded, full of unshed tears and I couldn't looking anymore. "I knew you'd come!" Sugu-chan stated and the rustle of fabric reached my ears.

"No." I said, pushing my friend back down, keeping the cover tucked tightly around him. "You need to rest." I ordered softly as I took a seat on the ground.

"But…What about yo- I mean piano lessons." Sugu-chan muttered, eyes flying off to focus nervously on an Anime poster.

I chuckled. "I'll be fine, but you're not. 'Sides, I doubt you'd be able to make it out of your room, let along Se-sensei's. Just rest, 'kay?"

Sugu-chan pouted. "But why?" Though, nonetheless, he lay back down.

"'Cause, I said so." I stated, smirking slightly.

Sugu-chan stuck out his tongue and I smiled slightly.

_It took only a moment  
__And I rushed to his side  
__Watched over him  
__As we both cried_

He closed his eyes and I stayed silent, not know what else to do and not wanting to do anything except sit there. I stayed like that for a while longer, hand on his shoulder, until finally I lay my head by his, facing the wall.

"Tats-kun?" I heard Sugu-chan say.

"Hmm?"

"…Nothing…" He muttered and I felt the bed shift as he shifted.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked softly.

"Yeah…"

A hand went to my hair and I looked up to see Sugu-chan smiling sadly. Tears were falling gently of his cheeks, landing on my own face. I reached a hand to wipe them away and felt more tears than expected. I had been crying as well…

"Tats-kun?" He asked again, gaining a bit more courage in his fore lone eyes.

I stayed silent, only leaning up slightly to place a light kiss, half on the cheek, half on his lips, like I wanted. "Nothing's ever gonna be the same again, huh?" I asked, stating the question I knew was running through his mind.

Sugu-chan only lowered his head, returned the kiss; half cheek, half lips, and shook his head.

And…we both cried…

_To Be Continued…_

**AN - **You guys are probably gonna hate me….I got Sugu raped…stupid, stupid me! But seriously, I have a weird obsession with having the main characters raped by someone, I dunno why! Seriously! Don't hurt me! Pwease!


	5. Chapter 5

_Answer to all reviewers, this time...Six! Woohoo! Go me!_

**Annie Loves It **- Aww...you're to kind! Really, you are.

**Kuma-chan **- It's okay, I understand. I get busy to, and lazy...very lazy. I almost forgot I had to update to...whoops! Oh, well, at least I rememered.

**Cherushii - **Thank you for calling this a great story, you really are too kind. You like parings with Suguru now! Yay! I have gotten a person addicted...or close to getting a addicted, but that's beyond the point. Hope you like this chapter!

**HyperRyu-chan - **...you're not gonna hurt me? That's...weird. I was **sure **someone would of been mad...maybe I'm just paranoid. Well, I hope this chapter will get rid of any sadness you got from the last chapter, or sadness in general.

**Sika Kuriyama - **I'm so glad you like it! I worked very hard on this story...not, but we'll pretend I did! Right? Right! Anyway, someone else that doesn't mind Suguru getting raped! And to think, I thought I was the only one! Not that I think it's good he got raped...it's just...well, yeah, you get it, right?

**Yit-Ha - **For a moment, I thought your name was Hit-ya...weird, maybe I **am **going blind. Oh, well. I know it was sad, but hopefully this chapter will make you feel beter.

**To-think-of-a-nice-name - **Um...at the beginning he's 5 and then I think it goes up two years every chapter. I'm to lazy to check. But, last chapter he was 11. I'm glad you're not that mad...I just have a weird obsession with having someone close to the main character of my fic raping them...It's very weird.

**Mariella - **I made him happy! Don't worry! I could never leave Sugu-chan being all sad-like!

* * *

**Disclaimer - **Nope…don't own it…dang it.

**Summary - **The first encounter of Suguru and Tatsuha and what happened in the years after.

**Pairing - **Slight Tatsuha / Suguru, but only if you want it to be. I went with more of a friendship approach.

**Warnings - **Cussing by Tats and Yuki. And I didn't really read over it, so if you find any mistakes, tell me please.

_**The Years Past - Suguru and Tatsuha**_

_Chapter Five_

…_Four Years Later…  
_…_Christmas Eve…_

A loud, slurred curse and the man's head fell to the bar with a deep thump. An empty wine glass was cupped in his hand, void of even a drop of liquid. "More…" The man ordered, lifting his head.

"Sorry, kid, but I think you've had enough." The bartender stated, wiping the boy's glass. "Besides…aren't you underage?" He asked, a teasing tone lining his voice.

"Like you give a damn." The boy grumbled, laying his head in his arms on the bar.

"You're right, I don't, but you shouldn't drink this much."

"And once again, -" The boy's muffled voice said. "Like you give a damn."

The bartender sighed, running a hand through his black hair. "Look, kid, you're to young to be wasting you life away drinking. Go get a girl or something." He suggested.

The boy stayed silent for a moment. "…Today is exactly four years since Sugu-chan left." Tatsuha lifted his head from the table and leaned it against his palm, his elbow propped on the table.

"Sugu-chan…?" The man asked, raising a brow. "You mean Suguru Fujisaki? Seguchi's cousin?"

Tatsuha nodded.

"Really now?" The man muttered as he went to get a drink for some others.

"He was my best friend…" Tatsuha muttered, eyes glazed over as he remembered.

"Was?"

"He moved to America, never heard from him since." Tatsuha stated and he sighed. "It was all because of that bastard." Tatsuha mumbled angrily.

The bartender knew exactly who the boy was talking about, as he'd hated him as well. Yoshi Saki, the only Saki that had ever went bad.

"Kid…" The bartender muttered after a pause in their mini-conversation. "Go home."

Tatsuha sighed. "Yes, sir." And he left, dark green eyes watching him.

… … … …

"Do you think this is wise?"

"Why, yes. Yes, I do."

"But what if-"

"No, no…this **has **to be done."

"…Why?"

"Because…I really don't want to deal with **two **suicidal teens."

"Touma!"

"Just kidding, Mika! But, really, it would be for the best…for both of them…"

… … … …

"So…you're really leaving, huh?"

The boy stiffened, a hand gripping the railing of the balcony.

"I'm gonna miss you…"

"…You'll…you'll see me in a few months." The boy stated softly, looking away as the man came to stand beside him.

"Without you…gonna be boring." The man sighed, turning his slightly droopy eyes to the back of the boy's head.

"You'll find something…The boy muttered, still facing the other way.

…

…

"You're afraid, aren't you?"

"What…if he doesn't…"

"Like you?"

"Yeah…"

Hands gripped the small teen's shoulders lightly. "You…are an idiot."

"Huh?" The boy gasped.

"Please, he be an idiot not to like you and if he doesn't…well, you know what'll happen."

"Thanks…" The boy muttered, turning around to hug the man.

"I'll miss you…Fuji."

… _Christmas Day…_

…(Knock)…(Knock)…

"Ugh…What?" Tatsuha grumbled, digging deeper in the sheets of his bed.

"Get the fuck up." A cold and emotionless voice muttered pulling the sheets away quickly.

Tatsuha's eyes widened and he scrambled up. "E-Eiri?" He asked, staring wide-eyed at his brother. "Aren't you s'possed to be in Tokyo?"

"I said, get up. We're leaving in 30 minutes." And then he left, leaving a confused Tatsuha with a hangover.

"Damn!"

… … … …

"So…where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Yuki stated never once glancing at his younger brother.

"Whatever." Tatsuha muttered, pouting as he took some pain killers.

The music of Nittle Grasper soon filled the mini-van and remained on for much of the entire trip, much to Yuki's dismay. Tatsuha greatly contributed to that with his singing, which wasn't really that bad or anything, considering he was suffering from a hangover and all, but was really annoying!

"Kill me Shin- Wha! Hey, why are we at the airport!" Tatsuha asked, confused.

"Why else, to pick someone up." Yuki said, rolling his eyes.

"I know **that**, but-"

"Just shut up, will you?"

Tatsuha pouted, but stayed silent and continued being silent until they made it to the exit of the airport.

"Let's go." Yuki ordered, stepping out of the van, Tatsuha following after him, clueless.

"But Big Br-" Tatsuha started to say, but froze as his own light blue gaze met brown orbs, covered with green bangs. His eyes widened. "No…way…"

"Uh…hey Tats-kun?" Suguru said, though it ended up more like a nervous question.

And the silence descended, so much so that you'd probably hear a pin drop, well, if they weren't in front of an airport. Light brown, fearful orbs met pools of blue disbelief. Neither knew how long they stood, stating at each other, but Yuki and Kuro, who had come with Suguru, kept quiet.

"Su…Sugu-chan?" Tatsuha asked, eyes glazed in tears, still thinking this was a side-effect of his hangover.

But, what happened next cleared away any doubtful thought he may have had. Suguru embraced him, just like when they had first met.

"Thank you…" Suguru muttered.

Tatsuha looked down at the bushel of green hair, before he embraced the boy back. "Sugu-chan…?" He muttered again, still looking quite dazed, like he'd just been given a kiss from his crush, which just might have been true, in shock-wise of course.

Suguru didn't acknowledge him, only said. "I thought you wouldn't remember me…" the statement was muffled to others, but Tatsuha heard it clearly and was shocked.

"What?" Tatsuha cried, holding the boy at arms length to stare at him questioningly.

Tears were filling Suguru's eyes. "Well…I-"

But he never got to finish whatever he had to say, if he had anything in his mind at all, because Tatsuha pulled him back into an tight embrace. (Not a kiss, people, though that'd be cute…dang, maybe I should of made them do that…) "You know I love you, right?" Tatsuha asked, slightly frantic.

"…Yeah…yeah, I do." Suguru sighed, stepping back out of the embrace.

Tatsuha smiled.

They would of gone into another _aww_ inspiring moment had Yuki and Kuro not intervened.

"Idiots…" Yuki mumbled.

"Aww…" Kuro cooed sarcastically.

Both fifteen-year-olds became red and turned angrily and embarrassed to their respective brothers.

"Big Brother!" Tatsuha whined.

"Kuro!" Suguru cried.

"It's tradition!" They then both cried together, yes, I mean in unison.

They turned to each other in shock.

…(Blink)…(Blink)…

And they grinned.

They were back together again and that's all that mattered.

_To Be Continued…_

**AN - **Yay! They're together again! Isn't that just cute! Oh, and who seriously thought they were gonna kiss? Cause that's what I thought I had them doing when I was re-reading the chapter. Man, I can't even remember my own story… But anyway, anyone know who Suguru was talking to back in America? I'll give you a…a…cookie! Yeah, a cookie if you can guess!


	6. Chapter 6

_Answers to my oh-so-loveable-reviewers!_

**Well, I'll be using the replying reviews thing now, so be ready for emails from me replying to them, I guess…? And also, I'll reply to the reviews right before I post the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer - **Nope…don't own it…dang it.

**Summary - **The first encounter of Suguru and Tatsuha and what happened in the years after.

**Pairing - **Slight Tatsuha / Suguru, but only if you want it to be. I went with more of a friendship approach.

**Warnings - **…cheesy-ness.

_**The Years Past - Suguru and Tatsuha**_

_Chapter Six _

…Half a year later…

…(Knock)…(Knock)…

The rustle of sheets, a groan, a crash and some colorful curses; this was what the teen heard from outside the room. He sweat dropped, glancing towards his watch and ignoring the continued cursing.

1:07 PM

And the other **still **wasn't awake! God, even **he,** who'd stayed up until **four **in the morning working with Suki for their next show was awake!

…(Knock)…(Knock)…

"I'm coming!" A slurred response came finally, muffled slightly by the door. "Jeeze…" the voice muttered again and the door opened…

To reveal a droopy-eyed, slumped, sheet and blanket-covered Tatsuha.

Suguru blinked, anger disappearing slightly as his gaze locked onto those unusually droopy eyes and his mind wandered for a second…back to America. It was then, when Suguru was distracted, a small contented smile on his face, that Tatsuha struck.

"Sugu-chan!" He shrieked, losing all signs that he'd been asleep only moments before. He hugged the boy, knocking both to the ground as always. "I've missed you so much! God I haven't seen you since-"

"Uh…Tats-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Could you…uh…get off?"

…(Blink)…

"…Ack! I'm sorry!"

… … … …

Tatsuha laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head as he watched the keyboardist pick himself up. "I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking…and um…"

Suguru shook his head, long locks swinging, before he looked up with a smile. "Go take a bath, lunch's ready." He stated and with that said, he turned and walked away. "And don't worry, I don't hate you." Suguru said, never once glancing back.

Tatsuha grinned and ran off to take a quick shower, fully intent on spending the whole day, or what was left of it, with his beloved Sugu-chan.

… … … …

"Sugu-chan!" Tatsuha shouted for the second time that day. He ran into the kitchen and immediately tackled Suguru, snuggling into the teen's neck.

"Hey! T-Tats-kun! Stop that! It tickles!" Suguru protested. He half-heartedly tried pushing the boy away, but gave up after only a few seconds.

"Nuh uh!" Tatsuha retorted childishly. He rested his chin on the keyboardist's head and whispered. "Today's our last day and I wanna spend every moment with you…"

Suguru only rolled his eyes at his friends seductive tone. "You shouldn't of slept in then." He retorted dryly.

Tatsuha's gaze veered off to the side, knowing Suguru was right. "Ain't my fault. My alarm's busted." He lied. Never once did he loosen his grip on the older teen's waist.

Suguru rolled his eyes again, though made mo comment.

"So…What'cha made me?" Tatsuha asked, once again cheery.

"For you!" Suguru asked, raising a brow. "Yeah, right!"

"B-But…you said…" Tatsuha stuttered. "WAH! Why are you so mean now, Su-su-chan!" He let the other go and plopped himself down onto a stool by the kitchen counter. From there, he pouted, hands crossed across his stomach, trying to look pathetic.

"Now?" Suguru asked. He chuckled slightly, turning around to face his friend as he turned the stove off. "I'm sad to say this…but I won't change. Especially in four year's time. Please, give me **some **credit." He stated, the ever-present smile resting on his face as he leaned against the stove.

"But you should've changed! Four years **is **a long time!" Tatsuha whined. He glared pitifully at Suguru for only a second before he started smirking. "Well…" He started, leaning in to be nose-to-nose with Suguru. "I'll just have to change that, won't I…"

Suguru stayed silent for a moment, before smiling. "Like you could." And with that said, he stuck a spoonful of hot Ramen into Tatsuha's mouth. "Eat up."

…

…

"WAH! **HOT!**"

… … … …

"Hey, uh, Sugu-chan? Are you gay?"

Suguru blinked. "Where did y- Uh, I'm not even going to ask."

"But, are you?"

"Tats-kun…I seriously don't think this is the best place to talk about that! When we're about to die!"

"Oh, we're not gonna di- Oh my god! We're gonna die! Turn, dang it, turn! No, no, no! Not that way! No, straight, straight! No, damn it, left! Left, lef-No! We lost! Hold me, Sugu-cha- oww…" And the sixteen-year-old fell to the arcade floor, missing Suguru by a mile. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he cried something about the good dying young.

A bit away, Suguru stood, sweat dropping, warily looking around at the crowd that had gathered. He sighed, hanging his head down. "And all this for pac-man."

… … … …

They had finally left the arcade, leaving behind a very large puddle of tears, most likely fake, and were now walking along the Kyoto streets. Tatsuha had long since stopped crying, having been given a Ryuichi plushie Suguru always carried around for times like these and for the moment, the Ryuichi-obsessed teen was content.

"That's the last time I'm **ever **taking you to a _normal _arcade." Suguru mumbled angrily, glaring at the other's back.

"Oh, come on!" Tatsuha replied, grinning over his shoulder at Suguru. "You gotta admit, it was fun!"

He received only a blank stare. "Yeah, right!"

Tatsuha pouted, before facing forward once more. He glanced at his watch.

5:38 PM.

He sighed. Time sure flies when you're having fun, Tatsuha thought. Taking a wary glance back, he giggled at the shorter teen's irritated expression.

Suguru raised a brow, but did nothing. Who knows what went on in that's guy's mind anyway.

"So, where are we going next?" Tatsuha asked. He fell into step with his friend and stared curiously down at him.

Suguru sighed, looking up at the sky. "I dunno… May-"

A giggle from his right.

"What?"

Tatsuha continued to grin. "You should so kiddish. _I dunno. _It's cute." He replied, smirking. He then proceeded to throw a arm around the Touma-clone's shoulders.

Once again, he received a blank stare.

"Oh, right." Tatsuha mumbled nervously. He lowered his arm and continued to walk on.

Suguru rolled his eyes, but followed nonetheless, eyes roaming for something to do.

"So…?" The curious question came again.

"I already told you, I…_don't know._" Suguru muttered.

…

A frustrated sigh.

…

"…Lake."

Suguru blinked. "Wha-"

Tatsuha turned towards Suguru and stared at him with a hardened expression. "Lake, let's go to the lake."

Suguru stared for a bit into Tatsuha's firm eyes, before shaking his head in amusement. "Fine, let's go to the lake."

…

"Seriously!"

"…Yeah."

"Really!"

"Yup."

"Truly?"

"Uh huh…"

"Positively sure!"

"Yuppers."

"Seriousl-"

"Would you shut up already! Yes, god damn it!"

…

…

…

"What?" Suguru asked, a bit freaked at his friend's sudden silence.

"You…just cussed."

"…Idiot."

… … 6:48 PM. … …

Suguru sighed, stepping off his bike, Tatsuha having already jumped off once Suguru had slowed down. They had finally made it to the park after Tatsuha insisted on stopping for something or another almost every five seconds. But, they were finally here and Suguru only wished the trip back wouldn't be as bad…

"Sugu-chan!" Tatsuha cried, seemingly just popping in front of the older teen.

Suguru smiled. "What?"

Tatsuha's grin became wider as he grabbed the other's hand and dragged him away. "Come on! You're to slow!"

Suguru laughed. "Says the guy who skips all of Asakura training sessions."

"Hey! I don't skip…5 percent of the time…"

The green-haired teen shook his head, not wanting to argue the day before he left. No, he'd save that for tomorrow.

"Well, anyway…come one!" Tatsuha cried. He practically hopped over to an old willow tree, whose branches had been slightly bent over the pond by the wind over the years. Grabbing hold of the fifth highest branch, he pulled himself, if not a bit clumsily, up, going over to sit one of the more sturdier branches.

Suguru followed, though it took him a bit longer as he was shorter then Tatsuha, but he got there.

"Took you long enough…

"Che…whatev- Hmm?" Suguru muttered, feeling two arms circle his waist and an added weight on his shoulder, Tatsuha's head, most likely.

"'Member the first time we did this?"

Suguru looked off, remembering the memory and he nodded. "Yeah… We were seven and you'd stolen the stuffed rabbit I was gonna give Sato-kun…because you were _jealous._" Suguru stated slyly. He glanced side-ways at the other and was please to see a small blush.

"Wait! I wasn-"

But Suguru wasn't listening and, instead, continued. "And then I chased you to this pond, up this tree and pinned you against this branch while you screamed and begged like a little girl!"

"Little girl!"

"Are you a parrot, or something? Yes, little girl. And then finally, you apologized and begged enough that I let you go, you gave me the rabbit back, and then you hugged me like you're doing right now, like a little, tiny, girly-girl." Suguru finished, nodding all sage-like.

"And then you hit me over the head, saying I was an idiot!"

"Oh, I did not hit you over the head and call you an idiot!"

"What! You did, too!"

"No…I hit you over the head and called you a _jealous _idiot. If you're gonna quote my insults, quote them right!"

Tatsuha pouted, sticking his tongue out. "Oh, shut up…"

"No comeback?"

"'Shut up' is a comeback."

"Yeah, a stupid one."

"Oh, shut up!"

"…You did it again."

…

"Sugu-chan…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna miss you." Tatsuha mumbled, tightening his hold a bit.

"What, no _I love you?_" Suguru asked teasingly.

Tatsuha rolled his eyes. "Love ya."

"Love ya, too!"

…Weird and slightly corny, huh? Ah, well, at least it was slightly humorous…right?

_To Be Continued…_

**AN - **Urgh! I'm so sorry for not getting this out sooner! I couldn't get it typed fast enough! …Okay, so maybe my lazyness came into play, but yeah…and no one guessed it? That's weird. Well, here's the hint I left in that chapter and this chapter.

_Droopy Eyes._

Hope you can get it, but if you can't, you'll find out next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

_Well, I'll be using the replying reviews thing now, so be ready for emails from me replying to them, I guess…? If you don't like me replying to your reviews, this way, then I'll just put the reply here. _

_this-one : _Yeah, that's what I'm thinking of doing, making them a couple, but I don't know yet. I'll most likely make two verisons. One with Tats/Su and the other with Mystery Guy/Su,but you'll have to wait a while. (sweat drop)

_Yit-ha : _Well, I try to get the whole story written before posting it on here, so... But, um...seriousness? Not really my strong suit, I'm afraid. Fluff is what I'm the best at. (Sweat drop)

**Disclaimer - **Nope…don't own it…dang it.

**Summary - **The first encounter of Suguru and Tatsuha and what happened in the years after.

**Pairing - **Slight Tatsuha / Suguru, but only if you want it to be. I went with more of a friendship approach.

**Warnings - **…cheesy-ness and not by best writing.

_**The Years Past - Suguru and Tatsuha**_

_Chapter Seven_

…After the concert - Episode 13...

"Woohoo! We did it! Yay!" Shuichi cried. He was jumping up and down around their dressing, grinning like he was the happiest man in the world, which he _could _be at the moment.

Hiro laughed. "We got it, Shuichi. You can seriously stop it with your squealing." Though, nonetheless, an amused grin was spread across the guitarist face.

"Eh? Oh, sorry, Hiro! I'm just…so…**freaking happy**!" Shuichi cried out, and the jumping and squealing began again.

Hiro only sighed, amused.

"It's okay, Nakano-san, let him go."

"Hmm?" Hiro muttered, glancing to the side.

"Just let him go, he has a right to be happy. I'm actually surprised you aren't jumping around with him." The keyboardist stated, grinning. He was sitting at the tabled, head held in his palms, elbows on the table.

Hiro stared at him, grin falling into that of a thoughtful pout. The grin of Suguru's…it looked…fake. It actually looked fake on Suguru's face, but that'd never happened before. Suguru had never been careless enough for his Touma-like grin to be so screwed up. Maybe, he wasn't feeling right, but, his grin should be real today, shouldn't it? They'd just been in a concert, for Heaven's sake!

But, Hiro said nothing, except, " You should go change."

Suguru nodded and disappeared behind another door, taking some clothes with him.

Hiro sighed. Suguru's mood was just as contagious as Shuichi's…how weird…

"…Is he all right?" Shuichi asked, staring worriedly at the door.

"Let him go, Shuichi."

If Shuichi had had anything to say, it was soon forgotten as there was a knock on the door. He blinked. "…Come in?"

"Yo, Shuichi! You did great!"

The vocalist's eyes brightened and he began waving in a very hyper motion. "Tatsuha!"

The Eiri look-a-like nodded, grinning, but said nothing, letting his eyes roam around the room. Something that Hiro didn't miss.

But Shuichi paid no mind to the absence of an answer and bounced over. "I'm sure you're happy, with Sakuma-san singing and all!"

"Oh, yeah! God, he was great!" Tatsuha stated, sighing happily with stars (or hearts) for eyes. But then, his expression darkened. "Then **you **had to show up! Idiot, you took Sakuma-san away from me!" He yelled, hitting Shuichi over the head.

"WAH!" Shuichi cried. "Stop being mean! Sakuma-san was never you-"

But Hiro never heard the rest, as a soft voice diverted his attention.

"You really did well." Ayaka stated, smiling, hands clasped behind her back.

"Really now…?"

The four continued to talk, about the concert, Bad Luck, Nittle Grasper, what they were going to do that evening, that they almost didn't hear the soft click of a door closing. Well, everyone except Tatsuha.

Turning his gaze from Shuichi, he looked at the young Fujisaki behind him. "Su-" Tatsuha started, but froze when the keyboardist refused to acknowledge him.

Shuichi glanced over his shoulder, smiling a brightly. It seemed he'd forgotten all about what had happened only a few moments before with Suguru. "Fujisaki, hey! Look, it's Tatsuha! I'm sure you know him, being family and all, right?" The pink-haired boy asked, oblivious to the two's awkward moment.

Tatsuha only stared defiantly at his childhood friend, tough the later wouldn't even meet his gaze. Light hazel eyes were flying everywhere, trying to focus on something, anything, except the piercing gaze before him.

"Good to see you again…" Tatsuha replied pleasantly, before either Hiro or Shuichi caught their distracted state. He didn't even worry over Ayaka, knowing she'd keep her mouth shut. "…Fuji-chan." He finished, smirking.

Shuichi and Hiro blinked in confusion and shock at the nickname, while Suguru's head snapped up, a slight blush covering his cheeks. His nervousness soon disappeared as Tatsuha's smirk turned into a nice, _real _grin.

"You, too!" Suguru replied, nodding. "Sugi-kun!"

"…Well, at least you two are friends! I was hoping you two wouldn't act like Yuki and Seguchi-san!" He explained, patting both teens on the back.

The two sixteen-year-olds exchanged glances and pointed at each other.

"He acts like Touma!" Suguru stated, glaring.

"And he acts like a bastard, just like Yuki!" Tatsuha stated, nodding sage-like.

Shuichi and Hiro sweat dropped.

Ayaka only rolled her eyes. "They seem happy."

Hiro smiled. "Yeah…they do."

And so began a new friendship. No…there's not a sequel! …Not like you'd want one anyway. Am I right? …Woohoo! I'm right! But seriously, this was cute, wasn't it?

_**End**_

**AN- **That…was stupid. Oh, my god, that was the worst ending, well, in terms of me writing it. I most likely could of written it better, but whatever. I'm a day late already, and well, I think it's okay materiel, but I'll leave that up to you to decide. Though, I'm sorry for anyone that wanted this to be a serious fic… Hey! At least I updated, right…(Sweat drop) Heh…Heh…yeah…

**Someone guessed it! **Finally, right before I was going to post this up, I happen to check my mail and there ya go, **Syaoran's Lover **got it! But anyway…

_Next Up…_

_The Years Past - Fuji and Aiz_

Hopefully…no one will kill me for this… It's my e-vile mind's fault! But, I promise it'll be good! So, maybe you'll check it out? Though it might take me a while to get it up.


End file.
